I bet i can be a mother
by Dragon Queen Niji
Summary: This set when Rini is in Serena room looking for the crystal. Rini being a six years old told Serena who her mother is. This shocks Serena and she wants to get to the bottom of it. Mostly in Serena's POV but maybe others too. AU
1. Chapter 1 the girl

now** if you read my story mama on Sailor Moon fanfic then you must be wondering what the heck was that. Well u see I wrote that before I could even really think aabout this story. In Mama (I'm giving a spoiler if u never read it) Rini had a nightmare about the future and ran out of the room and up to the roof while everyone was asleep. Serena woke findingg Rini missimissing; so she went looklooking for her. She found hher on the roof crying. In order to comfort her; Serena told her a story that her mother Irene once told her. Hearing as a bed time story Rini was able to fall asleep. Both Rini and Serena came to terms about their mother and future daughter relationship. This is the story that will lead up to that point. Oh and before I for get; I will rewrite Mama so keep a lookout for it.**

**OK on with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon or responsible for Raye's bad words (minor words of course)**

This had been going great. That is until that selfish brat came down and ruin my date. First she appears on Darin and mine date, then she appears at my house claiming that she is my cousin from an aunt I've never heard of. Now she is my room throwing everything around like she owns the place. I don't care if this girl is my future daughter, she can not waltz in here and completely disorganize my room (its the one thing I'm OCD about) she won't be able to sit down for a week!

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?!"

She jumped about foot in the air. I slipped into my 'royal voice' as Mina calls it. Usually I only use it when Sammy is bugging me or when we meet the leaderof the eenemy face to face. This shows that I'm leader and I'm not someone to mess with. It looks like the girl has the dignity to be ashamed and she should be. Maybe if she apologies I might not have punish her for this.

But what she does next surprises me.

"Give me the crystal!" She yelled at me. Hold up her in the 'hand it over' gesture. "It's no use in hiding it; I know that you have it!"

OK this girl must be the enemy if she 'knows c I have it. Well, she can't have it belongs to me; it's my birthright. Time for all those years of being 'stupid' paying of.

"I do not - I don't know what you're talking about. What crystal? Are you talking about my crystal necklace? Its right in that jewelry box on my desk."

I pointed to my moonflower painted jewelry box. The box has a spell on it that only allows either Luna or I can open it. You have related to me by ancient blood* to be able to open it. There's no way she can do it.

She gave me a distrusting look. I scoffed at that; I'm the one that should be doing that. I inwardly smirked; no way she can open it. To me disbelief, she was able to do it. No way! She must be related to me somehow!

She does look like me and my mother. But she has pink hair and red eyes, then again my mother has silver hair and silver eye while I'm blond and have blue eyes. Hmm, maybe hair and eye color are different for everyone but have the same physical traits. This is something I should ask Luna about.

"No! This isn't it! My mother told me that Sailor Moon had it!" She yell smashing my necklace on the floor. She started to cry so loud. Wow do I sound like when I do it? Wait, I'm getting off track here. Agh, who is this kid. "Where is the Imperial Silver Crystal?! You're supposed to have it!"

"Well then, if you haven't noticed I'm NOT Sailor Moon, I'm just a normal teenage girl who doesn't fight crime on very... Showy?... Clothing." I thought over what she said. Then like a train wreck; it hit me. "Hey kid, what's your mother's name?"

"My mama's name is Serenity Rabbit Tasukino."

"What?!"

**(I want a mom that will last forever; i want a mom that will make it all bettet)**

I don't really know what happened after that encounter, I remember running all the way to Raye's temple yelling "this can't be happening" up the step and into her room. I don't if she'll yell at me for it but I'm her princess and she has to obey me if she likes it or not.

"Serena, you can't just barge right in-"

"I don't care right now, Mars!" I interrupted her. I don't have time for this. "We have a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" She asked lazily. Did she think this is a joke? "There is a girl who is claiming to Princess Serenity Rabbit of the Moon's daughter at my house!"

That got her attention. She stood up and at me wide eyed. I hope Luna has an explanation for this.

"Are you sure? You weren't hearing things?"

"I wish I was, Raye. I wish I was."

My legs finally gave out; I fell to the floor with a 'thump'. This can't be happening, maybe I did hear it wrong... But I didn't. I wish Sailor Pluto was here she could've told me if that kid is mine or not. But sadly she hasn't awaken yet.

"Raye" she nodded. "Call an emergency Scout meeting. Everyone has to be in here in thirty minutes. No excuse and no tardiness. We need a plan. Darin has to be here as well."

I most likely used my "royal voice" because she just followed my orders with no comment. I didn't registere Raye calling everyone in the background. The only thing in my mind was:

_Could she really be my daughter?_

**this story was written for mother's day but I was too late to post it on time. This set at the bbeginning of Rini's arrival. Serena is a little confused about this but mostly she is trying to figure out all of this; avenue if it means that has to a mother a little earlier than she had hoped for. She won't be stupid or have bad grades and mostly she will a little older than her age but a bit goofy and slightly clumsy. This story will mainly focus on Serena and Rini.**

**Please read and review**

**Xx Rainbow dragon queen Oo**


	2. Chapter 2 I told you so

**hi everyone this really great I was able to finish the second chapter today and that feels awesome, really hope you like the story. There will be things you might not understand or get my references. But that OK I will try to tell you or explain to you the best way I can. So bear with me. I might be referencing a story I wrote but have not posted it yet so you might find the story but I will try to post those stories in. Currently this story will only be able to ****_reference_**** my other stories but will have absolutely no relation to the other story. I'm basing my Serena off of one of first stories of sailor moon I have ever written. That I might not post that one because its really sad.**

**The story line for that one goes like this:**

**When Usagi was four years old her birth parent mysteriously disappeared. Her uncle (mother's brother) fostered her till her parents come back. For ten years she waited but they never did. In those ten years; Usagi started school at age five, by age six she was finishing up elementary ****school and going off to junior high. She was graduating collage the age of eleven. At the age of twelve she was in a car accident that nearly cost her life; no one ever found the car or the person who hit her. She mostly stayed at her house rarely leaving. One day two of her closest friends came to visit her. Mamoru who she met at the hospital when her cousin shingo was born and Haruna (not an oc) who she was really good friends with in her time in collage. Mamoru was still in collage (he's roughly two years older than Usagi) to get his medical degree. Haruna convinces Usagi to teach junior high together. At thirteen Usagi was a junior high school teacher and her teaching partner Haruna. One day Usagi woke up late and rushed to get to school (work) she passed and chased off a group kids harassing a small black cat (Luna). Her life changed forever and later that night she becomes the infamous Sailor Moon. Then the story continues to a sequel.**

**That's much it. If you like that story then I would happily post that. But my Serena is based off that Usagi. Thank you for holding out on me I really hope you do reviews (especially if want the story I just told u about (its called: This only happens in a life Time))**

**Now on with the story! ****  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own sailor Moon**

* * *

I've been pacing around Raye's room for the past hour. The only person who showed up was Darien and that was only because I called him here. Where are the others?! They should be here by now. If not one of them walk through that door now I'm gonna blow!

"Sorry I'm late everyone I was a cram scho—"

"I don't care Amy I said no excuses! Where are Lita and Mina. If they're not soon I will have to suspend them from scout duty for a week."

I didn't dare look at Amy but I knew she gave me baffled look while showing off a beautiful bright red face. I know I'm being harsh but really don't care. Who every that girl is, she calling herself a child of the moon* but who the Hades* can she be. I want know.

"I'm sorry–"

All I gave her is a glare and she gave satisfying meep. Smaling to myself, I went back to my pacing. How to do this? They will all say I'm being paranoid and I'm just imagining things. But I'm not!

The door slide open but it wasn't Lita or Mina. Raye's grandfather has brought us tea.

"Thank you, grandpa Hino." I thank him nicely. He only nodded at me. "Please do not disturb us when Lita and Mina come. Thank you again."

He left without another word. Weird how would listen to a fifteen year old girl without a thought. How I just love using my 'royal voice', it's so much fun!

"Hi~ everyone"

"Mina" I simply said. "You are late."

Now all we had to do is wait for Lita. Thank kami we didn't wait long. She arrive only seconds after my 'little talk' with Mina. Now I'm angry.

"Finally! What had taken you so long!" I saw them open their mouth to speak. "You know what, I don't care."

I yelled at them for about fifteen more until all my steam was gone. That felt good and more relax than I did before. No wonder Raye always yell at me, it feels so good.

"Well now that over with, it's time get down to business." I began. "There is a little girl who clam she is my daughter."

They all blink. Raye and Mina burst out laughing. Lita was chuckling. Ami gave me a smile and Darien was of course indifferent. My anger levels were raising again. This getting annoying.

"What is so funny?!" I yelled. "I'm being serious!"

"Like someone wants to be your daughter!" Raye laughed. "Besides, the kid was probably messing with you."

I smirked evilly. Raye is going to pay for saying that.

"She told me her mother's name is Serenity Rabbit of the Moon* not Serena Usagi Tsukino and last time I checked no one outside of this room knows that name even exist. Now you tell me if this girl can be my daughter or somehow a new enemy knows who I am."

They stayed quiet. Darien seems to be thinking of something. Great let's see if he has any idea on this.

"You got something to say Darien?"

"Yeah." He gave a smirk. "How we ask her who her father is. She said her mother is the princess then her father would the prince right."

My eyes widened. I didn't think that. Rarely people know the name of the prince and they seem to forget he even has a name. The pink hair girl has to know his name.

"That's a great idea Darien. Let's go ask her now."

**(This a line break; im too tired to sing! *Yawn*)**

We all went back to my house. I told Luna not to let the kid out of her sight. This has to work I really don't want to look like an idiot in front of my scouts again. I went into my house first. My mother was in the living room looking through some old pictures.

"Rini" my mom said. "You look more like Serena than your father's mother. Sure you have her pink hair and red eyes but just look here you have Serena's face!"

Argh that girl even has the nickname I was gonna use for MY daughter. If she does turn out to be my child I better keep her close. I might be able to reach her Pluto and figure out why someone from the future is here. Then I'll punish them both.

"Mom?" I finally broke her out of her strange monologue. "I was wondering where the spare futon is. Rini is staying in my room right?"

My mom gave me a bewildered look. Then she sighed.

"Did you check the closet?" I nodded. "Alright fine I'll check for it."

"Thanks mom!"

I let her pass me to get up the stairs. I swiftly turn to the mini me.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked.

"I already told you." She crossed her arms and puffed out her cheek to make cute angry face I used to do when I was her age. The kind where people would ask me the same thing over and over again and they're not listening to me. "My mama sent me here to get the crystal from Sailor Moon. She needs it. So hand it over to me Sailor Moon!"

"What makes you think I'm Sailor Moon?" Good thing I asked everyone to stay outside. Luna's the only one other than us in the room and even she seems to wonder how this girl knows.

"Both mama and Puu told me I have to find the girl with long blonde hair put up in buns and pigtails. She also has a pink brooch with a gold star on it. She sometimes wears it on her her school uniform."

If the description didn't get me then 'Puu' did. Only I called Pluto Puu and of course I would in courage my children to do the same. I'm convinced and by the looks of it so is Luna. But maybe not there others. I stopped calling Pluto, Puu, before I met the others. They wouldn't know who we were talking about.

"Then you are who you say you are. Yes I am Sailor Moon but I will not give you the Crystal, you are far too young to be able to control it and the Crystal only can be controlled by me or my princess. You are not my princess nor are you a scout."

I paused and glanced at Luna. She nodded. I can keep going.

"I can help you but you have to trust me and tell me the truth. The other Sailor Scouts will not believe you they might think you had told me lies and are part of the enemy. Isn't that right Luna."

We both turn to the black cat watching us. Rini's eyes widened as if she realized who the cat is. Maybe that's not so far from the truth.

"Luna!" She yelled. "Oh my kami! Mama told me I should find you before I find Sailor Moon."

Then why didn't you, I thought. This all could have been avoided if she looked to Luna.

"Hey, Serena I found the futon!" My mom yelled from upstairs. "Want me to set it up in your room!"

Great timing mom.

"Thanks mom. And please do!" I looked back at Rini. "My friends ate out side and one of them is going to ask you important question. Answer it honestly."

I took her hand and led her outside. She has to trust me. This better work or else I'm doomed.

"Rini," I stopped in front of the others. "These are my friends. Say hello to them."

"Hello everyone."

"Guys, this is the girl I was talking about."

Amy took out her mini computer and by the looks of it, she scanned Rini. Amy would if Rini is lying or not. Lita had a suspicious look at the girl; Raye rolled her eyes and Mina giggle at how cute Rini is.

"Isn't she the girl who fell from the sky?" Darien asked. "The one from this morning? "

I nodded at him. And waved to him to ask.

"Hi Rini, my name is Darien." He looked nervous. "Can you tell me who you father is?"

I crossed my fingers.

"My papa told me to never tell people who he is. Bad people want me and mama." Rini is avoiding the question. "Mama calls him Endy."

The Scouts look confused and I don't blame them. I called him Endy when no one was around. Sorta like a codename.

"Then can you tell it to me in my ear."

He bend down and let her whisper it in his ear. His reaction was almost comical. He got from me an ran off. I do that when I here bad news. Without thinking, I grabbed Rini and Luna, and ran after him. Usually its the other way around; I run off and he chases after me.

"Darien, wait!"

I didn't look back to see if the girls followed; they wouldn't even if they could. Darien and I are fastest in the group. Him for working out; me... Let's just say I use to be on the cross country team and the track team at school. They wouldn't be able to catch up with us. I made sure that I was only behind him by fifteen feet, no more no less. He led us deep into the park, the park where most of the Sailor fights happen.

No one are supposed to be here. Darien stopped at the swing set. When I reach him, he was heavily breathing. After that stunt we just pulled the girls would think we made the whole thing up. That I made my cousin do this as a joke. Heck that sounds like a pretty good idea too.

I put Rini and Luna down and walked over to my boyfriend. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Darien?" I got his attention. "What did she say?"

I couldn't help but ask. What he did confused me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear. Neither Luna nor Rini could hear us.

"She said my name." I gasped. "She said her father's name was Endymion Protector of the Earth*. This girl knows my name, how can this be. She... She even looks like my mother but with you face."

Darien was visibility shaking. He was having a mini panic attack. I did the only thing I could think of.

SLAP!

I slapped him.

"Get ahold of yourself, Darien. You are Tuxedo Mask and protector of the Earth. Yes, a little girl just told you the name of the Prince but don't freak out over this. There must be a reason why she is here and we're going to find out what. Together! Now pull yourself together!"

Breathe, Serena, breathe.

He nodded.

I smirked at him. He may know the truth and Luna will defend me this time by I got to say it. I never get to say this. Not even back in the past, I'm saying it now 'cause if I don't I'll never have another chance again.

"See I told you so; I wasn't joking about our daughter."

* * *

**i hope you like this. Remember to review. Have a nice day and again review if you want to see my other story come true!**

**Read and review**

**Xx Rainbowdragonqueen Oo**


	3. Chapter 3 Complicated

**Hi my llittle hatchlings! I know its been a long time since I have last updated but the is... I was stumped. I couldn't think of anything to write. Until now! I just finished the third chapter today and I really hope y'all love it. This chapter will have spoilers on Serena's past. This will be amazing and I really wish that y'all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.**

**Please enjoy. Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Diamond if you please.**

**Diamond: Rainbow dragon queen does not own sailor Moon or its characters!**

**Onyx: Not even the OCs when they appear!**

**Rdq: That's rude!**

**Ruby: Well you don't.**

**Rdq: Still i could have told them later!**

* * *

Darien, Rini, and I walked back to my house. Well, a block before my house. Try explaining that that I have a boyfriend two years older than me to my dad. My mom knows but my Dad is a whole other story. Rini sometime walking from the park fell asleep, she's kinda cute sleeping on Darien's back. I can see the three of us doing this often.

At the park on family outings, Rini playing till she's too tired to keep going. A son too, can't have Dari being the only guy now, do we. Walking back home while the sun is setting. The perfect family day.

I would have still been in my day dream, if Luna wasn't digging her nails into my arm. Well, dreams aside, I glance back at Darien to see what's holding him up. We still have three more blocks before I start walking alone (while carrying both Luna and Rini) home. He has on one those 'how can this happening to me, I'm too young to die' kinda looks.

"Darien are you okey?" I asked. "You seem off."

He gave me an 'are you serious' look. I shrugged not really caring.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" He looked straight at me. "We have a daughter from the future and you just... Just...just...act the same. Like this isn't new to you!"

I thought over this. Huh, I guess he makes a point. A girl comes out of nowhere then we find out she's actually our daughter from the future. That should be hard to take in but I'm doing just fine. But how can I tell everyone that I'm not freaking out about this. Cause I am but I guess my reaction should have been that I deny all of this. Instead I embrace it and say 'can't do nothing about now'. I didn't say that exactly but my reaction to this probably said that.

What do I say at a time like this?

"Uhm..."

"Serena is a princess, Darien" Luna to the rescue. "Even when she is in dire situations, it is best that she stay composed and not act like a fool in front of everyone. She must act and look like the queen that will end up being her future."

OK. Maybe not so much the rescue I expected but its the thought that counts, right. Right?

"What she said... Maybe."

"Sere, be serious."

I shrugged. We were nearing my house when finally stopped. Darien handed Rini to me while Luna climbed onto me head. It may look weird but this will soon be a regular thing.

"We'll talk later!" I shouted to Darien. "I'll go by your place before school."

He gave me a mock salute and walked off. I wonder why it seems that the sun always make us look so mystery when we walk away. I can't believe that's the man whose gonna be this beautiful girl's father. Oh kami I hope she isn't hopeless like he is.

I made back home just as my dad parked the car in the driveway. He look like death told him, he had six weeks to live. I looked at Luna. This gotta be good.

"Hi papa~ Whatcha doing?"

Man why do I sound so peppy. I've been hanging out with the girls too much, I think I'm starting to sound like Mina.

"Oh hi, Serena... Who's that?"

Papa looked at Rini closely because maybe he didn't see her face because he didn't react violently to her. Maybe I can play with him. Getting dad angry is the best way to have a laugh.

"Papa! I can't believe you forgot!" I smirked at his confused face. "Mama will be very upset that you forgot!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" His voice showed confusion. "You didn't answer me."

"Oh~ papa today is the day that my–"

"Ken, my sister's daughter had arrive today. We're very lucky that Serena found her at the park. YOU forgot to pick her up at the train station!"

Well there goes my fun. Mama sure is angry at dad. Rini's hypnosis on must be strong if she really believes this. I sigh and walked past my cowering father and murderous mother. And people wonder where I get my 'evil' side from.

I walked up to my room and laid Rini down on my bed. Luna jumped off my shoulder and glared at the open window where my parents were 'happily talking'. I closed it.

"What will we tell the girls?" I asked. "I'm fine with lying."

"The girls might believe us if we tell the truth."

"I don't think we can."

"And why's that?"

I thought of all the evidence that would show the girls that Rini shouldn't be trusted but that same evidence will also show the girls that Darien and I were just messing around. If we tell the truth they will try to keep Rini and I apart, also maybe do a good cop and bad cop on the poor girl. The bad part about this is that even the good cop is bad. If we tell them its a joke (a cruel one but hey we do it all the time), they will believe it. With the very same evidence too.

I told Luna this.

"I agree with you on this and you're right about the girls not trusting her. She still might be helping the enemy, unwillingly of course."

She added the last part after I glared at her. She always think about what the enemies are doing or might do or trying to do. Did she ever think that maybe the scouts didn't want me as their leader or that maybe they would try to kill me when my defenses are down. If what Rini is saying is true than she came here before the enemy could get their hands on her. When will Luna learn not to jump to conclusions, even when we have all the facts straight.

I got ready for bed. Putting on my silky pajama pants I noticed that Rini didn't bring any clothes with her. They must rushed her and they most likely didn't realize how long she would be here in the past. I guess that when you're trying to to send your daughter to the past as a safe haven and have her find the sailor scouts, finding clothes for her wear would be at the bottom of anybody's list. Anybody except Mina of course, she'll probably have Rini take five bags of clothes (most likely dresses) when she only needs one bag (if I'm organizing this one) of two tee-shirts, one pair a pants, another skirt, pajamas, one dress, and two extra pairs of shoes. That would give her a look of her parents sending her away for a week but really they don't know how long she'll be there. Mina would go over board about this.

After I braided my long hair I began to look for some old clothes that Rini could wear to sleep. I found some old ones that I use to wear when I was little, these would fit just fine. I went back to my room and changed Rini out of her dirty clothes. I put them in the washer, rather have them clean than dirty before we can buy some new ones. Maybe after school tomorrow, we'll go shopping.

I climbed onto my bed and got ready to sleep. I was quickly surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Dream world (serena's dream)**

Darkness surrounded Serena. The only source of light was emitted by Serena. She could hear voices but none were above a whisper. She couldn't tell where they coming from only that she could hear them everywhere. She chose one way and began walking not noticing that the voices in the direction she was going was getting louder.

A woman voice broke out through the mass of the others.

"I'm sorry miss, but one of the twins did not survive. I am truly sorry."

Twins? What twins? What is going on here?

A man's voice soon followed.

"Get rid of her! She is nothing but a demon!"

"But sir, this will ruin your wife!" The woman's pleaded. "She will die if she finds out!"

"I don't care!"

Those voices faded away and new ones came by.

"Please someone, help!" It sounded like a woman. "My daughter... I can't find my daughter!"

"Ma'am, please calm down."

"My daughter!"

Serena began to back away. She tried to turn back but she doesn't remember which way she came from.

"Irene, I have good news!"

"What is it, dear?"

"We were accepted!"

"Oh, Ken! That great!"

"We're going to be parents!"

After those voices faded a new came again.

"Now listen here brat, you have to be good to this couple, got it!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

The rude voice was good but a false sweet one appeared.

"Good afternoon, Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino!"

"Good afternoon!"

"This little beautiful flower will be your new daughter!"

"Hello, Serena. How old are you?"

"Two years old."

Serena could hear the hesitation in the little girl's voice. She flinch when the next conversation came up.

"I'm sorry but nothing I can do."

"Please doctor explain to me what going on!"

"Mrs Tsukino, I've told you before."

"Mommy?"

"I've never seen an illness like this before. If I had to guess, Serena was born with this. She might not make it to her teens. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're sorry, 'cause you're not!"

Serena wanted to cover her ears. Tears started to roll down her face. Why is this happening?

The next voices came with 'pictures' letting her see what's going on this time.

"Mommy?" A little girl trembled as she walked to the woman hold a bundle in her arms. "Mommy? Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." The woman smiled at the little girl. "Come and meet your new little brother."

The girl looked at the bundles.

"Do you think..." She paused. "Do you think he... Will remember me? When I'm gone, I mean?"

The mother took in a deep breath.

"Bunny don't you ever asked that again. You will not go anywhere. You will with us. Your mama, your papa, and your new little brother, Sammy. You'll stay with us."

After this one, Serena didn't stop running. She couldn't hear the voices but a few of them were loud enough that she could still hear the clearly. None were very good.

"She won't make it through the surgery."

She kept running.

"She's useless! Why do keep her around?"

She tried to avoid the salty taste she can feel on her lips.

"Her heart stopped!"

She feet are wet. Why are they wet? Splashing echoed through the darkness. When will this nightmare end?!

She can feel some kind of liquid reaching her above her waist. She looked around but it was still dark. Something was lurking in the water like substance. What it is? Serena can't tell.

Whatever the thing is, it's too close for comfort. All of a sudden the thing grabbed Serena's ankle and pull her down. She heard one last voice before going under the surface.

"She's gone."

**End of dream**

* * *

I woke up with a start. The room was silent, and my heavy panting didn't help at all. In fact the silence seem to be worse with my heavy breathing.

'Why did I have THAT dream?'

The same dream have been hunting me for the last past two years. This getting worse every time. Maybe I should call Darien, that always calms me down.

I tried moving but then I felt some wetness. I left up the blanket to see a patch of liquid on the mattress. Oh kami, please no, nonono!

"(Beep!*)"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Luna woke up from my outburst but Rini didn't. Luna glared at me.

"Serena! A lady never uses such foul words!"

"Sorry Luna, can you not yell at me. Rini's sleeping."

She apologized. She gave a once over, the a concerning look. She sure can act like a mother when she wants to. Any kitten would be lucky to have her.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all."

She didn't believe me. Nonetheless, she didn't push it. She looked at the most spot.

(Beep*)

"It wasn't me Luna. I haven't done that since I was little..."

I uncovered Rini, who had a wet spot on her pajama pants. Mom says that anything can trigger a child wetting themselves, from nightmares to dreaming of the beach. If being a mother means that I have to learn the ropes and tricks then I have no choice but to learn.

"Luna."

She turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you think being mother is a hard working?"

* * *

**im to tired to keep going just came back from a school field trip.**

***Beep– this is k! No cursing! Use your imagination.****  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**Read and reveiw**

**Xx Rainbow dragon queen Oo**


	4. Chapter 4 don't over analyze

**im sorry I haven't been uupdating lately... On any of my stories but I've super busy (writers block) then suddenly inspiration struck. This came to me. This chapter will be short but I do get my point across. As said before this story ****_i bet I can be a mother_****will alternating between characters. You guys can suggest which POV you want I will not be doing the villeins for I'm not good at that and mostly I'll be skipping the fights unless its unavoidable. Thank you and enjoy today's surprise POV!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own sailor moon**

**Fyi everyone tired so no crazy disclaimer.**

* * *

Ami POV

I was completely in shock. Serena would never fake something like that, even to joke about it. Right? No, I am right. I've known her longer than the rest and actually know how smart our princess can be.

I followed the girls with my eyes as they left the house. I stayed behind until a woman who I met once before, Serena's mother, she stood confused looking at me.

"Ami? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hello Mrs Tsukino, Serena called me here that's all."

She nodded.

"Have you met my niece yet? She just loves to copy my little girl. Serena is with her now, I can call them if you want."

I shook my head telling her 'no'. I waved her goodbye as I left.

"Serena already introduced her to me."

"I'm glad Serena has one true friend." She smiled at me.

When I reached one block away from the household, my compact beeped. Looking at the data that it finally finished analyzed, I wasn't surprised what it found.

Rini is the daughter of Serena and Darien.

I should talk to the other girls about but they might do something rash and I like to think about things before rushing head first. The girls don't, most of the its Serena that has to save our lives but we never once said thank you to her. Not even I have any recollection of the words being spoken by me. Maybe it's my scout pride that interfere with the acknowledgement of my princess saving and protecting me instead of the other way around. Maybe this way it might open her eyes and give up on saving the world.

Who am I trying to fool? That girl is way too stubborn and HER pride will never someone get injured in any shape or form if she can help it. She got the taste of power and now she wants to use it to help; talk about selfless. I hope the girls don't let their pride get in the way of their friendship with Serena or else she might snap and bran us. I hope Serena will be careful about this or else she might be endanger. I can't help but I want to go find where our little royal family is.

I giggled to myself as I thought that. Until realization came. With the Serena's mini me around we have to protect TWO princesses. Sure Darien could help but there is so much he can do without telling us that we're doing a poor job at being scouts. The girls will never see that way, they most likely try to place the blame on Serena and it make me sad, mad, and disgusted all at the same time.

I was do deep in my thought that I didn't realize that I had reached the temple. I was to about turn back and head home when I notice that everyone was there. I maybe the weakest but Serena has been training me in feeling everyone's chikara or their life force.

Why is everyone here?

I slowly made my up the stairs and to Rei:s door. I made sure to in the shadow so they can't see me. I took out my compact computer and press to record button. Whatever they are talking about I'll probably need to talk to Serena about it later.

"... We can't have her on the team anymore!" I heard Rei exclaim. "That stunt she pulled on us today was the last straw!"

"Rei, think clearly about this. So what if Serena used a family member to miss with us and had Darien join in. Don't forget that those two just got back together and their stressed out." Mina tried to explain. Another blond who hides who she really is. "They just want some fun."

"I agree" Lita added. "Let them be."

"Whose side are you guys on?!"

"Rei..." Mina warned.

"Why doesn't anybody see it?! Serena isn't fit to be leader, she isn't fit to be a princess, and she especially isn't fit to be a mother!"

Someone gasped. It could have been me but I'm not sure.

I held my breath waiting, hoping for either Lita or Mina to come at Serena's defense but nothing. That stung even me. Maybe cause I've known her longer.

"You're right."

My vision became blurry and my heart couldn't stop beating. Both Mina AND Lita just sided with Rei. Couldn't those girls just push aside their pride for once and actually act like the scout we're ment to be? Their tossing aside a friendship that SERENA, OUR princess created in this lifetime, all for what PRIDE!

Not on my watch!

I ran all the way towards my apartment disregarding everyone presence. I saw Darien on my way but I didn't stop only yelled at him.

"WHEN YOU SEE SERENA, TELL HER I NEED TO TALK TO HER!"

I heard yell my name but just couldn't stop. I might break down crying like the weak fool I feel like. I couldn't explain it but something told that something far worse than Serena's daughter from the future is coming. I don't usually use my primal instinct to sense possible danger just this once I will allow it.

I finally reached my home. It was empity as usual and once I'm glad. I can think things over without the influence of everyone around or breathing down my neck. No one has to tell me my family is in mortal danger, this is one of few things that stats and data don't have to tell me. I already know and it starts within the team then our enemy will take advantage of this, they'll each of us against each other. I will find a way to solve this problem.

Gaah... My head's starting to hurt. I had one last thought before I let sleep consume me.

'_Note to self: Don't over analyze.'_

* * *

**Goodnight im going to bed i hope i made you happy about all this.**

**Love RDQ**


	5. Chapter 5 My family hates me

**Good morning everyone. Well it six in the mmorning here so I guess its a good morning but who cares. I'm updating today because I might forget later so here you go! Tell me how you feel about. Note: all chapters so far are the same day. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon but this story plot is mine.**

* * *

Mina's POV

Anger bubbled inside of me as each word spilled out of Rai's mouth. How dare she insult Serena like that. I may have not been part of the team very long but from what I seen Serena does all the work and I've also notice her patrols are longer than everyone else's. Another thing I notice is that she would watch during theirs. Rei has no right to talk about our princess.

"You're right"

Rei looked smug that both Lita and I agree with. Well she wrong about one thing. Looking at Artemis, I notice his eyes spell traitor but only one person will be branned this week.

I heard footsteps running away. But I ignored since clearly no one else notice the eavesdropper. I continued.

"You're right that the PRINCESS shouldn't be on the team and hurt herself or worse killed. This kind of work is for a scout not the future Queen of the Kingdom." Rei was enraged but I'm on a roll here. "But guess what? She's going to queen one and as queen she will also be commander in cheif of the army. She needs to learn how to be a leader of worriors and soldiers, if she can't lead simple low class scouts, how can she lead an Army to victory. Being leader to the sailor scouts will help her in the future. I don't know about you but I'm entirely grateful of the lords to allow me fighting alongside my future Queen."

I notice Lita look guilty and shameful. I'll give her some time but Rei seem not to take note of what I just said. That made me mad. I got all my belongings and left the room with my advisor cat on tow. I can't leave with out my final say though.

"If I see waiting for Serena by her office tomorrow at her school that I know you heard me and plead for her forgiveness. If you don't then this might be the last together as friends and teammates. Goodbye."

I left without looking back.

I don't care if I might have to skip school to get Serena to forgive me but I will if I have to.

"Mina?"

I stopped at two male voices. Standing in front of me was Darien looking very confused. Looking down I saw Artemis giving me a worrying look. I smiled at the two males.

"Evening Darien."

He just nodded looking the other way only half acknowledging me. I didn't mind, he looks like he has on his mind.

"Would you happen to know why Amy just ran by me looking angry and crying?" He asked distractedly.

So Amy was the one eavesdropping. That's both a good thing and a bad thing. Good, because if it was one the royals than it might be hard to convince them that I'm on their side but since its Amy that listened in can show that I'm still a royal loyal. Bad, because its Amy and she didn't hear the whole conversation.

"She heard Rei insult Serena on how she's a horrible leader!" My eyes widen at the words I just blurted out.

I slapped my hand over my mouth that was not suppose to happen. Darien looked calm but i can feel his killing intent spilling out. If you think an angry Serena is bad then you don't want to on the bad side of one of the only persons that can scare her. Darien being one of the three. The others being her mother and Sailor Uranus. I fleched away from the angered Prince.

"Rei said what!"

"I... Um"

"Mina..." He let the threat hang.

"It's a funny story-"

"Than humor me."

I gulped. "Rei led us back to the temple Amy wasn't with us by then I guess she was behind the door since she likely heard when Rei said that Serena wasn't a good leader. I told Rei that Serena needs to be our leader and even if she wasn't we still have to take orders from her then I left."

I didn't tell him the whole truth but its better than outright lying to him. He gave me a murderous glare. Yup, if looks could kill.

"Is that all?"

I blurted out everything that I've been thinking since I became part of the team. My observations, thoughts and what Rei been up to and how she's letting her jealousy cloud her judgment. I know its childish of me but I had to tell someone or

else I would implode. Darien listened to all of it.

"And that I think we all (the sailor scouts) should apologize and thank her. As a team."

"And if they (mostly talking about Rei) don't show?"

"They shouldn't have been a scout to begin with!"

"Good. You're starting out to be a good leader. Serena is lucky to have you as her second in command."

...

She has me as her second.

...

Tears stung my eyes. I didn't think Serena trusted me that much. Ever since I met her she always gave off the feeling that she didn't trust me. I guess I finally was able to prove my worth to her. I'm so happy, it made me want to jump in joy.

I only smiled at him. I turned the other way but an iron gate blocked my way. Okey now I'm confused. I'm right outside my house. How did we get all the way here.

"You started walking when you told Darien everything."

I look down at Artemis who I had in my arms. Then I looked back at the older teen who, by the way, looks sheepish. He gave me small smile.

"Listen, I have to get home, Mrs. Hatoride will have fit if I'm not at dinner. Here catch!" He threw a small object at me which I caught easily.

It was a kunzite necklace. Realization hit me.

"Thank...you?"

Looking up again, Darien wasn't there.

I went inside.

*dream*

There was no light. The darkness surrounded me with tormented bliss. From the distance I can hear a girl scream and yell for help. I didn't move, even if I could I can't help her. Voices blocked out the screams. I only focused on the water that surrounds the area that I'm in.

I could be laying down or floating but I can't really tell the difference right now. If I focus on the water I can block out the voices. But its all for naught.

"Where are my daughters?!"

"Ma'am we told you we're just going to bathe them and be right."

Those voices faded away.

"Why is there one? I had twins! Where is my other daughter!"

"We're sorry but it seems like one of them didn't make it."

"Lies! You took her away from me! My daughter, where's my daughter! Somebody please! My daughter."

Some grew louder while others turn to whispers. The louder ones are for me.

"Everything has a match! Ha. Socks have a match. Ha. There are mommies and daddies, their a match. And you, you have a match too. Don't worry sweetie I'll find your match soon. Ha."

Its the first sign of the woman losing to mind.

"Ma'am you're not capable of raising this child."

"No! Don't take her away! I haven't found her match yet. I need to find my daughter! They have to be together, their the perfect match!"

"Goodbye ma'am!"

"No!"

"Mommy!"

The next images aren't just voices this time. I can see what's happening.

A little girl sat by herself in the corner of the room. A woman was watching her, neither said a word.

"Let's go Mina. Your new parents are waiting."

"Do they match?"

"See for yourself. Mr and Mrs Ano, I'd like to introduce Mina."

The man and his wife crouch down to eye level with the four year old.

"Nice to meet you Mina." The lady spoke. 'Mina' didn't like these two right away.

"You are not a match"

Time seem to pass as I 'saw' the girl grow older. Her new parents fought a lot and didn't care she watched. Sometimes they would hit her even she do anything. Then it all stopped one day. They were at an airport.

"Remember Mina, you'll be with my sister for awhile. She always wanted to meet you. Please good for her okey."

The older blonde sported a black eye that she was trying to cover up with make up.

"NOW BROADING FLIGHT A145 TO LONDON, ENGLAND. NOW BROAD-"

"That's you sweetie. Remember she's my twin so she looks just like me."

"She's your match."

"Yes she's my match. Okey I love you."

The girl got on the plane. Time fast forward again but she was back in Japan. She looked to be fourteen years of age now. She was at some kind if mall when notice blonde hair.

"Match."

She ran after the other blonde but she couldn't reach her.

"Wait! Stop please! Wait!"

The 'videos' stopped playing when I finally became aware of something running towards me. Before I could react the water covered my face.I tried to reach for something that can help up back to surface but there was nothing. Until I felt my hand grab something above. But whatever it is didn't help since it like I brought it down with me but I didn't let go.

'My match, I have to find my match.'

*End dream*

I woke up startled. I couldn't catch my breathe, it was just too hard.

"Mina are you okey?"

I saw Artemis give a worrying look. I tried to smile but couldn't. Before I can reply we heard a crash from down stairs. The yelling that I fell aasleep to had came back full force. Between curses and actual words I think I heard my name being said or called, I can't really tell.

Oh gods my family hates me.

* * *

**I have to go to school now or i might be late. Goodbye.**

**Read and review.**

**Xx RDQ Oo**


	6. Chapter 6: Apologize

**I can't think about anything but posting this for y'all so here ya go.**

**And for those who read these notes. I would like to you all to give some of your thoughts and ideas for this story. Cause as of right now I have no real way to do this. Next chapter will be Rei thoughts through all this and how the 'plan' came to be. But truth I have been winging it. My older stories that I have not posted for varies reason had been well thought out and completed. So I thought to start news story on the site and see how that plays out. Some day I will post my completed stories first I want to complete the ones I have now.**

**Thank you. I want hear your ideas for this and****_will_**** create you if I do use your idea!**

**Warning: If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own—**

**Kousagi: Wait!**

**Rainbow: What?**

**Kousagi: what about me?! Am I going to be in the story.**

**Rainbow: ...um...**

**Kousagi:I know I'm from an AU the creaters made but I still want to a part of this! Please**

**Rainbow: you get sligh****tly mentioned here for that plays a huge part later on but I don't really know if this goes that way or we'll see**

**Kousagi: (gasp)**

**Rainbow: how about we let the readers vote on and see the results. You might not be mentioned again for a really long time**

**Kousagi: ...fine... Oh! RainbowDragonQueen has no rights to sailor moon franchise or meee!**

* * *

**Story of my life**

Serena didn't fall asleep after her nightmare but it didn't stop her from starting her day. She did her usual routine of washing herself, cleaning her desk, dressing and finally checking her planner. After all that it was four thirty. She went to put Rini's clothes in the dryer and wait for the six year old to wake up. Having nothing else to do, she cooked breakfast and prepared lunch.

'I feel like a housewife.'

The queen to be couldn't help but start to daydream about a little family of three and before she knew it was no longer her, Darien and Rini but two more little children. A boy slightly older than Rini, maybe eight or nine and a little girl that was still an infant.

They were perfect.

To Serena that was her great dream; to be a mother. Little girls would want to be a princess and be rescued by some prince charming but for a real princess, their dream is to be normal. She finally gets her dream but her only sisters are against it.

'Go figure.'

RING

The phone ringing brought the blonde out of her musings.

"Moshi moshi"

"Serena?"

"Darien? Morning, but why are you calling so early"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same"

The blonde smiled. Whenever she or Darien had nightmares they would call each other until they fell back to sleep. This causes them to over sleep.

They talked for awhile and hardly realized the hour until the alarms on both ends rang at the same time. Serena had already finish making her family's lunch and their breakfast. After setting the table for five instead of four, she took the now clean clothes of her daughter and made up the stairs. If Rini is anything like her parents then she'll have the tenacity to press the snooze button.

While all that was going on in the Moon house whole. Ami and Mina were preparing to face their princess.

* * *

**Mina POV**

I couldn't fall back to sleep so now I'm dead tired. But everything was worth it. I had notes and journals full of my observations of the inner scouts. Looking over them I notice that most were centered around Rei.

_She's the problem_, I told myself. This smells like trouble.

With a sigh I looked at the clock on my nightstand.

6:55

I have an hour until school opens and then another half hour before the first bell. It didn't matter, I still got dress in my high school uniform. The same one that Ami, Lita, and Serena wear. We all may go to the same school but we each have different classes except for homeroom, lunch and English but after that we have different courses.

Rei doesn't go to school with us. She goes to some all girl prep school for the higher ups. She says she's not stuck up but after this, I don't believe a word she says.

I don't want to sound like I want her to take the fall but this is something that has to be done.

"Mina, look."

Artemis pointed out the window.

Lita stood outside my gate looking nervous and slightly ashamed. Grabbing my bag, I left my house and walk towards the tall brunette.

"Mina? Listen I want to apologize—"

Anger bubbled inside of me that I did the only thing I could think if; I slapped her.

"It's not me you should be apologizing at! It's our princess! You almost betrayed her, the only person who wanted to be your friend when no one else wanted to! She wasn't scared of you! This how you repay her!"

"I just thought..."

"Just thought WHAT?!" I watched as tears began rolling down her cheeks. "She trusted you... And you almost betrayed her. You don't deserve to be a sailor scout, she—"

"You don't think I know that!"

I was taken back by her shouting. She was hurting and I was only making it worse.

"Lita—"

"No! Let me say this. I don't know what came over me back there but I know what I almost did. Rei thought we would give it all up for what! For she can have power over us. No! I will not be fooled like that. I know I almost sided with Rei to take away Serena's power."

I heard a gasp and look in the direction Iheard from. My eyes widen in shock.

"Lita—"

"This is why I came to apologize to you. You saw it happen, you were there. I wanted to go apologize to Serena first but then I realize that she wouldn't know what I was talking about so I came here first!"

"Wow Lita nice speech"

She turned around quickly. I don't know about her but I felt faint and sick.

* * *

**Ami pov**

I woke up late (by my standard) so I rushed through everything. I had to get to Darien's apartment before Serena does, so I can tell her everything. I left so fast that I didn't even check my mom's note. My friends— those traitors, were going to betray our princess. As her guard, it is my duty to protect her.

I ran as fast I can. I'm not a marathon runner like Serena or an athlete like Mina but I can still run faster than average runner. I made it in record time but I guess I was still late for Serena was walking out the building alone.

Which was strange since Darien always walks her to school from his place.

"Hi Ami! Good Morning!" The blonde chirped. "Dari doesn't have any classes today so he's going to take care of Rini while I'm in school today"

I nodded at her explanation.

"I-I have t-the results from yesterday. Rini really is you daughter."

She perched her lips.

"I thought so..." She smiled as if she knows something. "Let's go!"

I step back as walk the opposite direction I came from. This was my chance to inform her of the girls.

"We need to go to Mina's." She stated. "Darien said that he gave her back her treasure and I want to see it for myself."

I was shock by this. I don't if I could tell Serena what Mina did if we were going to see her. It'll be like betraying her... Even though she has made plans to betray Serena. I'll just see how this plays out first.

"You Ami I've been thinking for awhile and I haven't been forward with you or my past." I stared at my first friend confused. "There are things I've never told anyone but Luna and Darien. I trust them with my life."

She became quiet after that. Taking in a breath.

"I'm a—"

"It's not me you should be apologizing at! It's our princess! You almost betrayed her, the only person who wanted to be your friend when no one else wanted to! She wasn't scared of you! This how you repay her!"

Serena was interrupted by screaming. By Mina yelling at Lita?

I watch as Serena raised an eyebrow at them. I was about to announce our presence but one look from the princess, I knew to stay quiet. So I watched along side her.

"I just thought..."

"Just thought WHAT?! She trusted you... And you almost betrayed her. You don't deserve to be a sailor scout, she—"

"You don't think I know that!"

Mina looked taken back by Lita interruption. So was I.

"Lita..."

"No! Let me say this. I don't know what came over me back there but I know what I almost did. Rei thought we would give it all up for what! For she can have power over us. No! I will not be fooled like that. I know I almost sided with Rei to take away Serena's power."

I gasped at that. I knew Rei was behind all but I guess I misjudge them too fast if their arguing if their both on the same side.

Mina must heard me since she looked right at me.

"Lita—"

"This is why I came to apologize to you. You saw it happen, you were there. I wanted to go apologize to Serena first but then I realize that she wouldn't know what I was talking about, so I came here first!"

Serena's face was blank. She didn't even blink.

"Wow Lita, nice speech."

She turned around so fast that I thought she was going to fall. Both girls were pale and sick looking. It seem that neither girl had any sleep last night.

I felt bad for them. The guilt was eating them alive both mentality and physically. I would have made it worse if I told Serena what I found. But I didn't know their side of it.

_Oh gods.'_ I feel stupid.

* * *

**SERENA POV**

"Wow Lita, nice speech."

I kept my voice even. The whole encounter was turning awkward in seconds. But I had to do. Rei at first would seem like she's the problem of all this but she really isn't. Well, starting a month ago she wasn't a problem but I fixed before it got out hand. That a story for another time.

I focus my attention at my sisters. Mina and Lita looked guilty and Ami is ashamed. They really shouldn't be. This was all my idea. ( I told you yesterday that they were probably going back to the temple or went home. Looks like they went to the temple and 'talked'.

I smirked at them then soften to a small smile.

"We should head to school. You two fighting caused us to be delayed by a few minutes. Now only have fifteen minutes to get there and its a thirty minute walk from here."

With out saying anymore I ran to the direction of the school. I being the fastest would get there first and hopefully my acquaintance is still there waiting for me.

I made it there in record time. Of Rei was there and waiting.

"It worked."

I chuckled.

"A little too well I might add. Lita is sporting a nice red print on her face."

I watch as her eyes widened in comical fashion. Aka her eyes almost popped out.

If anybody that rei would betray me like the way the girls thought they got another thing coming.

"Mina is also sporting a cute little kunzite necklace."

We both smiled. Two down two more to go.

"Rei!"

She flinched and hide behind me as three angry scouts were stalking towards us. I did was smile at them.

"Girls." I stopped them. "Let me explain all this."

And I did. It was easy, I lied about the time left. We still have forty minutes to get to class.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**Rainbow out**

**Ps: this might be my longest chapter yet!**


	7. Chapter 7 Loyalty

I sat and watched as two of my closest friends walk out with angry expressions. Soon I heard them walk down the many steps of my home. Knowing I was fully alone I let the tears fall. Saying all those horrible things about my princess— my best friend. I didn't want to say it but it had to be done.

Warm arms embraced me. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was, I already knew.

"Crying doesn't suit you, my fire goddess." Jadeite whispered in my ear before kissing my head. "You now have something to report to the royal couple."

I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I didn't want to do this."

"The damage is already done."

I gave him a small smile before kissing him softly. He pressed us together, deepening the kiss. The kissed filled with our love for each other. I still couldn't help but remember how my soulmate came back to me. Serena was the one that gave me the chance of finding my own true love.

* * *

**Flashback**–

One month earlier...

Anger.

One simple word. An emotion that sometimes take over your whole being. I don't remember much, truthfully, it was all hazy from the beginning. What I do remember was Sailor Moon shout to Mercury about fire. The next thing I know, flames consumed me. After the yoma was gone Sailor Moon told the other scouts to leave.

"Mars?" I can hear the worry in her voice. "Are you alright? I saw the fire but I couldn't get to you on time."

Anger boiled inside of me. I don't know where it came from but before I could squander it, it took over.

"Couldn't?! Maybe you let hit me! That's it isn't! Your trying to get rid of me." I watched as the blonde step back in fear. "You never cared about me! This is about you, only YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH LITTLE PRINCESS! YOU HAVE TO HAVE THE PRINCE. THE CROWN. THE THRONE. THAT SHOULD BE ME! WHERE'S MY MAN! HUH!"

I raised my hand and before I knew it. I slapped her. She stepped backwards in shock. Before she could recoil, I aimed a punch to her face. Not once did she dodge, block, or counter.

She didn't fight back.

"YOU'RE WEAK! NO ONE SHOULD CARE ABOUT YOU! I HATE YOU!"

I did a series of punches, kicks, slaps, and some of my scout attacks. I aimed one last punch when a pair of strong, familiar arms. I struggled against my captor. His voice broke through my anger and hatred filled mind.

"Please calm down Rei." His voice was soothing and calming. My body slowly relaxed by his touch. "You don't want to continue down this road. The princess have done nothing wrong. She didn't betray you. That was all me. I hurt you, I-I killed you. The person you should hate and be mad is me."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I clutched the wet shirt.

"I could never hate you. I'm mad at you, but I could never hate you."

I looked over where Moon is. Tuxedo Mask had covered by his cape but I could see her buns. If I was any other person I would think they were making out but there was a golden glow, that signaled that the prince was doing his job of healing her.

I stood back up. The man still held onto me as if I would start to attack again. I turn to get a good look at him but all familiarity I had with him was gone in a instance.

One look at him and your first thought is those surfer guys from America. Dirty blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes. His outfit consisted of formal General Army suit, black with red lining. My royal birthmark pinned over his left side, a sign only given to the prince of Mars, if and when he becomes part of the army or into Mars royalty. There were no males in my generation in line for the throne. And I was the oldest of 4 daughters. The rest of which were under the marriage age.

For a split second, denial set in but looking at him, I knew. I knew he was who I think he is.

"Jadeite"

It was barely above a whisper but he heard me. A small smile graced his face.

"He goes by Jaden now."

I turn to look at my princess. I gasped at her appearance. Most was healed but but the fading scars are still there and the bruising turned into a disgusting yellow. Guilt swelled up inside of me as I kept looking over her. I saw some burn marks and her outfit was completely destroyed.

"Oh god..." I had no words for what I've done, there's nothing I could that could do to repair the damage I had caused. "My princess... I'm so sorry, I-I —"

"No need to apologize Mars." She spoke in her "royal voice". "We've seen it a mile away. This was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But-"

"No buts Rei."

I dried my tears as I pointed to the not-a-zombie/clone-but-also-not-the-enemy General.

"I guess I should explain." Tuxedo Mask stepped forward. "When Beryl had kidnapped me, I found these crystal that had the abilities to capture souls. The souls were my missing Generals. The ones we were fighting were nothing but clones. Not even their real bodies.

"Serenity used her Crystal to give them a chance for rebirth. Without their souls they would never remember. I found their souls and Serena found Jaden."

I looked over to her. '_How_?' I thought.

"Its more like he found me. Jadeite was stolen and I went after the thief. The guy broke into my house and stole some valuables but I only cared about the jewelry box he took from my room. Jadeite and Zoisite were in there. The guy knew what I was after and threw it over the cliff side. Jaden just so happen to be climbing the cliff when I fell over."

"The rest was history." Jaden concluded. "What a surprise it was when I held the crystal and all my memories returned. Sometimes I can't tell this life apart with the past but I try."

He chuckled and picked me up bridal style. I wanted to chuck him but I was too tired. Serena was in the same conditions in Darien's arms.

"Get *yawn* a good night sleep. Thank the gods its a Friday night. No school tomorrow."

I felt Jaden move but I had already drifted off.

* * *

**End flashback...**

I woke up the next morning in my room. If it wasn't for the obnoxious snoring coming from my bedroom floor, I would have thought that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. I really did hurt Serena and Jadei– Jaden had stopped me from going any further.

That same weekend Serena came to with this crazy idea to see just how loyal the rest of the scouts really are. She said the reason for my outburst was because of me thinking that my soulmate was dead. Whose to say the girls won't react the same way.

Mind drifted to the small pink haired girl. Everything about her screamed Serena but what's up with the pink hair, it can't be natural, can it? Serenity's actual hair is of pure silver so maybe that's it.

"Whatcha thinking?"

A cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Is their somebody in Darien's family with pink hair?" I asked. He got his thinking face. Thumb and pointer finger rubbing his chin while his nose cringles. "I'm just wondering."

"I don't know about Darien's family but Queen Gaia had pink hair in her goddess from. If I remember correctly, she said , and I quote ' Direct children of Premortal Gods tend to have the strangest hair colors. Selene is the daughter of children of the premortal god Chonos, titans such as her have strange colors at birth. Others like Endymion and Serenity, their hair change over time.' Since Endymion was half Tarran and half god, his hair changed instead of being born with it."

"The queen of earth had pink hair?"

"Didn't just say that?"

"Sorry, " I quickly apologized. "You kinda over explained."

"Oh"

I smiled at him. He may have recently discovered who he was but in truth he's still the same.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

He shook his head, indicating a no.

"Well I do! Go to to sleep."

"Maybe when we're married we'll have a kid."

I stilled at his comment. Serena just finds out she might have her future kid here but I don't think I'm ready to be a mother.

"We're still kids ourselves. We'll talk about when we're ready Jaden."

"... Night."

I waited till I heard soft even snores.

"Night Jadeite."

Next morning...

Jaden was gone by the time I got up but that's OK. I don't think my grandfather would be able to handle a heart attack of seeing his sixteen year old with a nineteen year old, in her bed. I did my morning rituals and made sure I was completely ready for my day.

DING!

My phone buzzed signaling a text.

It was Serena.

'Gotta talk 2u. B my skool! XD'

She texted in English again but I don't mind. She only does that with us since we supposedly know all languages. At least that's what Luna told us. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about today. So I texted her back.

'_Where r u'_

It buzzed in reply.

'_At Darien's. Heading out now'_

I left the temple after that. This gave me time to think.

'The scout probably hate me and never be my friends again'. They'll say I'm not worth anything like those bullies at my school. 'No!' How could I think that. Serena said she'll explain everything and I trust her to tell the truth.

I rubbed the tears from eyes before they fell.

I noticed Serena head towards me with a smirk plastered on her face.

"It worked." She chuckled. "A little too well I might add. Lita is sporting a nice red print on her face."

My eyes widen upon the news. Who hit her? Were they out of their mind.

"Mina is also sporting a cute little kunzite necklace."

I smiled, along with Serena. Mina would in quite a surprise if she ever met Kunzite's reincarnation.

"Rei!"

Three angry voices yelled behindy blond friend. The anger laced in their voices made me flinch and hide behind the princess. How shameful of me that I have to hide behind the person I'm supposed to protect for protection.

"Girls." She stopped their advance. "Let me explain all of this."

Which she did. They glared at me through the explanation, I would too if I were them. In the end we all prove to her that we were loyal to her. She produced to gems from nowhere, aka her subspace. I immediately recognize them as our two missing generals, Nephrite and Zoisite. One day they'll find the guys I just hope it's after our newest enemy.


	8. Chapter 8 Please forgive me!

**I'm so Very sorrysorry that I haven't posted since. .. When was the last time I posted a chapter for this story? Well it doesn't matter now, since in updating now right? Any way sorry for the delay. Read already!**

* * *

Serena

I smiled down at my future daughter that every once in a while would sigh in frustration as she wrote in her new pink book I bought her. Its been sometime since she came and even now we don't know what to do with her or what is happening in the future that prompted our future selves to sent a little girl to the past. I noticed that when she got too frightened or angry she'd have a serge of power before calming down. I frowned at this, images if me doing thing similar to this when I little appeared. She hasn't been trained in her powers yet.

"Arg! This is so hard!"

"What is?"

She huffed.

"Writing! I don't know what to write and I tried to write it like a letter but its hard. And its hard to write what I'm thinking!"

She sighed sadly. I don't know how to help, I'm still not that good at human literature and I've been here for sixteen years. My heart went out to her. I wasn't that good before my memories returned and I'm still not that good after either. I wish there was...

Wait a minute! There is a way I could help!

"Rini, stay put. I'll be right back."

She looked like she was about to objected but cut her off when I raced up the stairs to the attic. I started looking through some boxes I moved up here when Rini moved into my room. After, maybe my third box did I found what I was looking for.

"Aha!"

In my hand was a worn out leather covered journal with the lunar crest on the front cover. It was old but its only an illusion. Once the illusion is dispelled what the book actually looks like.

What is this book? Its a book of spells, curses, potions, summons, and fairy tails. I skimmed through the table of contents first what I'm looking for.

"There it is!"

I quickly raced down stairs and slammed the spell book in front the little pink time traveler.

"This might fix you're problem!"

She, like her father was when I first showed him this book (now he's a firm believer that this book is, in fact, legit), was skeptical about it. I merely grabbed her pink journal and pulse some of my magic into it while chanting the incantation, like I was taught to.

"Apó to myaló sti selída, na férei se léxeis, stis opoíes den boreí na milieu!"

The book glowed a brilliant white light then faded.

What was revealed to us made both our jaws drop. It was no longer a plain pink journal but beautiful white journal with golden corners and binding straps, the royal lunarian crest with a pink silhouette of a girl dancing (is that Rini? ) and a gray silhouette of a small cat just below it. Over the crest, engraved in pink cursive, was "Lady Serenity". Flipping it over we see another engraving but in gold.

"My heart grows with every breath you take, my mind wonders with every word you've spoken, my eyes close as they are basked by your ethereal light. My child, I wish not to forget a single moment of your life, may this token of unspoken words be the difference of memories in the past and the actions in the future. With many love, Mother. "

I heard someone sniffle and looked up to see Rini tear up. I wanted to give something that could mean a about for the both of us and the quote on the back was exactly what I wanted to say but didn't know how.

I hugged her close.

"This book is very magical and extremely powerful, Rini. Please take care of it and don't let anybody take it or look inside of it, okay?"

She nodded in understanding.

"But what does it do Ma?"

I smiled at the show of innocence.

"It can tap into your mind, and record everything you do, see, hear, read, think. Both consciously and subconsciously. Like those first person stories."

Her eyes widened. Awe so cute! I then proceeded to explain to her how she activate the via her magic and told her she could try it at the end of the day before going to sleep. When she asked me why, I simply told her it was a surprise.

We shared a smile and finished making the picnic basket together. Soon we left the house and made our way to the park where my friend will undoubtedly be waiting for us.

* * *

Rei

I tapped my foot for the umpteenth time and checked my watch. Everyone was here but Serena and Rini who are late. I would have made a scene when I finally spotted them coming the sidewalk but I had to refrain myself as my friend are still wary of me, even though Serena explain how it was her idea in the first place but they're just mad that I went along with it. I held hands with Jaden and kept a close eye on him as if he might disappear. The others have yet to find their other halves but that'll take some time, Serena was just at wrong place at the right time.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but I had to make enough for all of us!"

Lita smiled.

"Come on Princess, you should have let me make the food. I would have been happy to do."

She really would have.

"I know but I want to practice and not have to rely on everyone all the time."

That is to be expected of her, and that's what I admire about her, she wants to be independent and is ready for any challenge.

Darin comes up from behind her and in swoop, she was up in the air with her blonde hair flying every which way. It soon ended in laughter as he picked up his daughter and ran, taking them both to our usual picnic spot. I giggled and shriek when I felt Jaden pick me up bridal style and run after our runaway royals. I saw Mina tell and run after with a camera in hand.

Where did she even carry that? She has no pockets!

"Lita help! The big bad general is kidnapping me again!"

"Are you ever going to let that go?!"

"Never!"

"I'll save you Rei!"

It might look odd to an outsider but I realized a long time ago, this is my family, sure a big part of it is missing, I have no doubt that we'll find every last one of us to make us complete but this is where I belong. With them, with Serena, with... My Jadeite.

* * *

Mina

I can safely say when I say I speak for everyone, that Serena is actually a really good cook. Sure, she's no Julia Roberts, but her cooking could almost rival Lita's cooking. And her chicken salad sandwiches are to die for. The key lime pie is heaven melting in your mouth. Everyone overall was have a good time.

Ami and Lita talked about something I don't understand, Rei laughed at something Jaden said, and the happiest couple play a makeshift game of tag, where everyone is 'it' but also no one, with their daughter. It was cute to watch but I just could help but think about what happened back at Rei's school festival a week ago. One of the enemies after Rini from the future, finally decided to show themselves. We fought hard but in the end it took the combined strength and power from the two couples to defeat her. It made realize why we might have to start searching for our lovers as quickly as possible.

We need them to defeat the others that are coming. From what I remember, she mentioned how she didn't even need her other sister time defeat us. My understanding was that she was the weakest.

Kunzite where are you? I really need you now.

Felt the jem pulse in power but no other reaction. I bit my lip, this happens very randomly. Sometimes it's hotter, other times, I could barely feel it. I wish I could find him soon.

"Hey guys!"

I looked up to see Serena waving at us. Darin holding a sleepy Rini.

"We're heading home, its getting late! See you later!"

They walked off towards the direction of the Darin's apartment laughing and awing at the cuteness that is they're daughter. Rei and Jaden decide to go back to the temple, Lita packed up picnic and left. That just left Ami and I there was no way was going to let get home time study like always. I quickly grabbed her arm and practically dragged to the mall.

Once there we immediately headed to the shop on sale. We were having so much, and I was able finally that hat I've been eyeing. We entered a jewelry store and started looking when we heard glass shatter and a woman scream.

We reached for our transformation pen when we realized it wasn't a monster attack but a human with a gun. We couldn't fight this, we have let the police handle this, I much as I want to help we can't. Instead, we dove behind the counters. It wasn't until a second later that I realized that Ami wasn't with me. I reached for my communicator when a strong hand took hold of my wrist.

I turn to glare at whoever dared to touch, only to be hypnotized by the iciest blue eyes I've ever seen.

* * *

Ami

I dove behind a counter and tried to calm my beating heart. Tears prickled my eyes when I heard gunshots and screaming. I felt someone touch my shoulders in a comforting way, I thought it was Mina so I relaxed. I lean onto the warm body as I let the tears fall. One more gunshot rang before the thieves ran off with the money and whatever jewelry they could grab in the short time frame they had.

The tears soon stop and I was about thank Mina until I saw her hiding by another counter, having some kind of staring contest with a young man. He looked slightly older than Darin and Jaden.

If she's over there, then...

I whipped my head to look at the stranger, only to meet acidic green eyes.

* * *

**I'm still very sorry but just don't how to continue since it is far off canon. For now I'll write fluff the team their lovers and Rini but I got major writers block for this story. Someone please help me! I need ideas! **

**~ Dragon Queen niji**


End file.
